A Lesson in Intimacy
by honeypancake
Summary: Ban and Gowther take some time to themselves; what happens next will warm their hearts, and their groins.


Ban knew there was better things to be doing than palming at his crotch, but the stress of his newfound responsibility was killing him- or, it would be, if he could be killed. In an attempt to bide his restlessness, he pushed his hand down hard, rolling it against the smoothness of his leather bottoms. His cock tingled with pleasure from the petting, but he was as soft as King's personality.

The undead thief closed his eyes, attempting to envision his late lover; her pale frame bathed in sweat and other warm, sticky fluids. The angst that followed caused him to soften even more; he cringed in self-disgust. Ban didn't want to picture his petite woman like that, not when she was as dead as his arousal. He knew it would probably help if he took his pants off, but he couldn't find the motivation to wiggle out of them. So he continued to pat himself, grinding against his palm and blocking out his thoughts the best he was able.

"It seems that you are unable to have any fun," a sudden voice spoke from his bedside. "Though, I suppose I am not one to critique."

Ban's eyelids shot open with surprise; he didn't have to wait for his wine-red orbs to adjust to the darkness to figure out who was talking. He squinted suspiciously, too confused to be embarrassed that the Sin of Lust had been watching him fondle himself. "What are you doing here?" he drawled as he retracted his hand.

Gowther's reply was simple: "Observing," he replied simply.

The internal-forty-year-old groaned in response, out-reaching his long arm to light the lantern beside himself. He took a good look at Gowther, who was staring vacantly, and bright-eyed; he was certainly a strange character, but it was difficult for anyone to ignore how cute he was- especially Ban, who was particularly easy to win over.

"The names we were branded with- _'Greed' and 'Lust'_ \- are pretty similar, when you think about it," the magenta-haired Sin continued. "They are based in primal urges; desire."

"Uh, I guess," he replied, running his manly hand across the sheets. "Where is this going?"

"I just felt it was interesting."

"Okay."

A long period of silence followed. Gowther stared unblinkingly, swallowing up Ban in a gaze he couldn't quite interpret; Ban felt his own eyes drawn to the Lust Sin's collarbone and he gulped hard; his shirt was low-cut, revealing everything from his collar to his upper chest. Ban's palms sweat from something far too confusing for him to try and tackle, and he tried to focus on anything else, but his look hadn't made it too far. He instead bore his eyeballs into the off-red tinge of Gowther's tattoo. He couldn't help himself from wondering what goats had to do with lust, since they weren't a very sexy animal. Foxes were pretty sexy, in Ban's opinion, and goats didn't seem like a good choice.

But on the other hand, Ban didn't think it mattered too much. Though he loathed to admit it, Gowther was pretty lusty on his own; he was oddly glad Gowther really wasn't an old man under all that armor. He never would've guessed how cute he'd end up being, and he couldn't tell if that realization excited or terrified him.

"You are discomforted," Lust spoke up. "Your chest is heaving. If you were wearing a shirt, I am sure you would be sweating through it."

Ban chuckled, shifting against the bed with each hardy, masculine breath. "Oh yeah? Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not."

"I feel as though we have glossed over how I interrupted your masturbation session." Gowther cocked his head. "Are you uncomfortable because I did not give an apology where it would be appropriate?"

"Nah, you don't need to apologize," he replied, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Like you said, I wasn't getting anywhere with it anyways."

"Understood." He moved suddenly and sat on the bedside table, turning his head to face the Greed Sin. "Would you like me to help you with that?"

If the situation had been any more cliché, Ban's jaw would've dropped to the bed. "Wait- hold on, what? Help me with what- my boner?"

"Yes, was I not clear enough?" He reached down with a limber arm, trailing it across Ban's chiseled pectorals. "I would say that you cannot 'get it up' because you are thinking too hard. From what I have read, performance can be hindered by the mind. I believe you need to relax, and maybe not think so much."

"Did you read my mind?" Ban scrunched his nose, both from sudden concern and the pleasant feeling of the slim fingers tracing his cleavage.

Gowther shook his head. "No. I did not have to read your mind to notice your stress levels."

The large man took a deep breath- inhaling and holding until his lungs burned- before sighing all of it out. He thought long and hard; this wasn't really his style, but at the same time, he didn't know if he wanted to decline. His girlfriend is dead, but that doesn't mean he isn't her's- right? What would she want for him, and would this be cheating? Ban wasn't even sure, and she wasn't anywhere around to ask. But if she was around, he wouldn't even be asking; his head was spinning with twisted confliction.

He'd have to go for it, for the sake of his health, and the health of his dick.

"I appreciate the honesty," Ban muttered, nearly gagging on the words like he was inhaling hot sand as he tried to trudge past his guilt. "But I need to know something before I give an answer- what do you get from this?"

"Hmm. The same thing as you, I assume? An orgasm." Gowther answered plainly, and the words burned Ban right in the crotch. "More importantly, I would get to test my knowledge."

"Your knowledge?" he questioned.

"I have read a lot of books, both scientific and fictional. Intercourse is a fascinating thing; it would be mutually beneficial, and I do not believe it would hurt for me to try it- at least once."

The foxy Sin swallowed the saliva accumulating in his mouth. He sat himself up, scooting until he was sat at the edge of the bed, where he planted his bare feet firmly on the floorboards of Hawk Mama's hat. "Then I guess you should get out of your clothes."

Gowther moved his hand off of Ban's nip, giving the immortal man a cool and casual thumbs up. Wordlessly, he tucked his arms under his loose top and began to tug it up his body; there was a slow reveal of his belly, and Ban gawked with earnesty. As he uncovered, the Greed Sin felt himself more enthralled by the suppleness of his body. He wanted to grip those curvy hips with his uncomfortably large hands while he did- whatever, really. Ban's leg bounced with impatience as he felt his crotch gradually engorging, revealing how desperate he truly was.

"This is called a strip tease, and I can see that it is effective," Gowther noted, the words muffled through the fabric as he pulled it over his head. "Give me a moment to fold this before I remove my pants."

At first, Ban laughed at the comment, but he soon realized it wasn't a joke. Gowther was very literally folding his shirt, tucking the sleeves accordingly and placing it delicately on the bedside table. It was endearing, if also a little frustrating.

"Fwip!" Gowther narrated while he slipped out of his shorts; he had nothing on underneath, and Ban had no time to prepare for his half-hard member. Luckily for Gowther, his sudden genitalia was enough to distract the large man from the continued clothes-folding.

Ban bit at his lip and followed the curve of Gowther's thighs to his chest, trying to take all of him in; he was surprised by his ability to be turned on by the minx- he wasn't even saucy, nor naïve, but he was extremely alluring. Ban gripped his waist and pulled him in. He drew his massive, strong hands along the soft tummy of the goat that was standing between his manspread; Gowther reacted minimally, looking more perplexed than exhilarated. Without hesitation, Gowther made a bee-line for the zipper of Ban's pants, which were far too tight for comfort- even without factoring in his growing erection.

Gowther swiftly undid the the fastenings of Ban's bottoms, who took initiative and pulled them down, half-tugging, half-kicking them off of his fit legs. His swollen member sprung free of its confinements, standing confidently.

"Wowzer, very impressive!" Gowther exclaimed with more energy than usual, but less energy than literally any other person ever.

The fox rolled out his tongue. "I guess my meat stick is pretty impressive," he said, trailing off at the last syllable.

"Is that what you call it?" he asked, shifting his hips in Ban's hands.

Ban reached around and cupped the soft, tender goat ass. "What does the name of my flesh rod matter? It yearns for you."

"I do not believe it is capable of yearning." Gowther pat the head of Ban's dick, like a dog, or an old friend- and it would seem their friendship was mutual, because Ban felt a great deal of pulsing arousal in response to Gowther's touch. "If you liken it to something edible, perhaps I should put it in my mouth, and-"

Ban was quick to interrupt: "Yes."

Gowther continued his speech, unaffected by the interruption: "-Eat it?"

"Uh, I mean, I'd prefer if you didn't eat my cock- wait, Gowther, what kind of novels have you been reading?" he asked.

Without answering, the other boy knelt down, nesting comfortably between sturdy legs. He braced the base of Ban's erection with one hand, lowering his head down and ghosting his lips against the tip. Gowther started off slow, lapping long strokes up the length of it until Ban began to huff irritably. Suddenly, he wrapped his mouth around it, gently and meticulously taking the length until about halfway, where he then sat stagnant. The extra large man gazed in disbelief at the sight of Gowther's mouth around him. There was a look of determination on his face, if he could call it that, and his eyes met Ban's without hesitation, as if he was judging the reaction- or rather, studying it. Ban was still a little too nervous about the safety of his aforementioned meat stick, but he knew he had to trust the twink-tier boy's judgment.

He was pleasantly surprised when instead of biting it off, Gowther began to bob his head rhythmically around it. Ban grunted, enjoying the sensation far more than he felt he should be. Gowther's tongue swirled around the tip, it did all kinds of crazy things Ban could barely even process; his hand gripped the base of Ban's fully erect cock, holding it in place as he took the entire thing into his mouth in one slow, tedious movement.

He lost himself in the heated sensation that began crawling up his groin as Gowther's hot, wet, slurping mouth worked diligently around his length; he rolled his hips, colliding into Gowther's face, meeting him halfway; Gowther took the hint and bobbed his head more animatedly, increasing his pace, while fondling his balls. Ban's hands clutched magenta hair, bringing him closer and allowing no room for some actual pacing; being the disappointment he is, Ban gave in after no time at all with a hard shudder, shooting a load of his warm love down his comrade's throat; the orgasm hit him too fast, and he forgot how intense it felt not even moments after it was over. Dismay overtook his senses, along with a wave of serious embarrassment.

Gowther paused for awhile, like he was surprised by how quickly the muscular man had finished. After processing the scenario, he popped off from around the penis, gulping down the cum that filled his mouth. "Gulp," he commentated before he wiped the bit of dribble off of his chin.

Ban took a couple deep breaths as he came down from the climax, watching the display between his legs with great interest; the image of Gowther swallowing him burned into mind, leaving a scorch that was painfully erotic; his cock twiched with a little life, despite the fact he had spent himself. He could probably give thanks to his inhuman stamina- or to how pretty Gowther looked knelt in front of him.

Regardless, he knew that he'd be hard again in no time, and thus, the embarrassment ebbed away. As his eyes continued to gaze into Gowther, he noticed the fully hardened erection bobbing against his bent legs. He felt his body go hot again, overwhelmed at the idea of somebody getting that hard just from sucking him off.

Ban gestured to Gowther's erection, then took a deep breath. "Come on, Gowther, me coming too fast couldn't have been that sexy," he said, half-seriously.

"I would guess that my body knows what it is doing," he replied, cocking his head as he rose up off of his knees, bracing against Ban's thigh to keep balance.

"That's fair." The fox inspected both of their boners, like he was solving a math problem; he placed Gowther's hand back onto his swollen junk.

"Then I'm sure it wouldn't be a big deal if I go again, hoho, yeah?"

Disappointingly, the Lust Sin moved his hand away, where he instead rummaged through the bedside drawer, making his motives clear to Ban when he pulled out something that would suffice as a lubricant. Gowther made space on the bed, laying himself down; Ban followed suit, turning his body so that he could lay beside his comrade. The smaller boy squeezed some of the lubricant out and rubbed it around, his expression stagnant while his hands were rubbing together and making an awful _squelching_ sound. Ban noted that he definitely over-lubed, and now his sheets would be gross, but he knew it was better this way.

He watched eagerly as Gowther spread himself, coating outside his entrance, and then inside- one finger, and then two. His pace was slow and gradual, there was an element of carefulness in the way that Gowther fingered himself, and Ban found himself appreciating it; the winced expressions that befell upon him while he stretched and filled himself were nearly indescribable, and Ban wasn't sure if that was because they were difficult to read, or if he just wasn't able to put his attraction into coherent thought- but, at least he looked like he was enjoying himself; the tip of Gowther's relatively average, farm-raised sausage was tipped with pre-cum, and Ban was relieved by the sign of arousal.

Ban's body moved without much thought, and he kissed Gowther on the lips- it was chaste, and closed-mouthed, almost like he wasn't kissing someone who was fingering himself. However, the other boy reciprocated it just fine, moving his lips to match.

Suddenly, Gowther pulled away as if he needed to breathe; the _squelching_ continued between his legs, overlapping with his silky voice when he finally spoke up with a proposition: "I would like you to take me to Pound Town, is that agreeable?"

"Hell yeah!" The Greed Sin exclaimed as a pleasant and almost devious smile took up the expanse of of his face. He rolled to hover over the Lust Sin and grabbed him by the wrist, carefully pulling out the fingers that were plunged deep in his ass and replacing them with his own, keeping the puckering hole spread open. "I've never fucked a goat before, but there's a first time for everything; I want to make you emote, you sexy, saucy, spicy little man."

"Enter me and then fill me with your seminal fluids," the _'sexy, saucy, spicy little man'_ demanded as he lightly stroked his own cock. "I have heard that the sensation is quite pleasant. I am ready to be filled."

Ban's meaty man sausage sprang to even fuller attention the moment he processed Gowther's invitation, he could feel his own heartbeat in his dick as the adrenaline washed over him. Without a word, he pushed himself into the glistening hole still spread by his touch, urged by the gasp that slipped from his lay-partner's lips; the little man beneath him tried to clench his entrance in response, but the digits that still stretched it rendered him incapable. Ban moved the fingers away, allowing the tight muscles of Gowther's asshole to freely cling around his member, which then stuck itself like a magnet to Gowther's inner walls.

"Oh, it fits!" Gowther exclaimed, matter of factly.

Ban raised a brow. "Did you think it wouldn't?"

"It crossed my mind as a caveat. You are well endowed, after all."

The goat continued stroking himself, running a mix of pre-cum and lube up and down his length, to sate himself; Ban couldn't take his eyes off of him- which would be difficult to do, considering the cliché position they had shifted into, which was something too distant to be as intimate as missionary. Ban was a missionary enthusiast, but Gowther was too small, and he couldn't take him in a position that vanilla without crushing all this measly bones, so some distance needed to be kept.

The instinct surging from Ban's cock to his brain pulled his buff muscular body forward, urging him to start thrusting- and thrust he did; he braced his gigantic hands against the pit of Gowther's knees, pushing them up to allow himself a better angle when he bucked his hips into him. His thrusts were gradual as he eased in and out, relishing in the warm, slick feeling that was choking his throbbing flesh rod. Gowther's eyes were wide and glossy, but there was a brief flicker of concentration in his gaze; he was taking every hit like a professional, all while stroking himself off- never missing a beat. A faint blush creeped across his cheeks when Ban experimentally picked up the pace, bottom himself out and slamming back in hard; both of them gasped out in unison at the feeling, and Ban's own mind spun for a moment. The large man decided he was set on the faster pace, permanently shifting his hips so he could maintain the faster thrusts; their skin slapped together with countless, hardy smacks, and Gowther briefly groaned out, tugging on himself with more vigor.

"Oh, oh," Gowther announced, his voice dipped in a blunt, casual tone. "How nice."

"Nice is right," Ban drawled in response, sticking his tongue out in focus as he continued to pound relentlessly.

The smaller boy flashed a furrowed look, both from deep thought and having to take all that dick. "I would say that my orgasm is imminent, and you cannot be far behind- based off of the muscles contracting along your body," he postulated. "So keep it up."

He followed that order wordlessly, angling up and smashing into Gowther's prostate; the Lust Sin responded with a thrust of his own, bucking back against Ban's cock like a horse without a saddle; Ban moaned out, low and masculine, and pounded stronger against the twink's cum button, doing his damndest to maintain the position. Gowther pursed his lips in pleasure, clenching his bottom around the flesh-pole that was driving inside of him. A shudder ran down Ban's body in a sweet reply, and he struggled to keep the pace as he felt his own climax creeping up on him with enthusiasm.

Brief anxiety struck him when he thought about finishing too early, but the worry was swiftly met with a cool breath of relief when he noticed Gowther suddenly tense, arching his spine as his body began to quirk. He spasmed there for a moment, sending pulses along the length of Ban's throbbing member. They both moaned at that feeling, Ban's being a boom, and Gowther's being something like a whisper. Before long, a line of fresh hot goat milk suddenly sprung free from Gowther's cock, the mess splattering along his dainty hands and abdomen- he came in near silence, only slipping out breathy gasps, and Ban couldn't help but envy that display of awe-inspiring physical composure- though, now that he thought about it, he swore that he had heard Gowther make a _splurt_ sound effect with his mouth.

Gowther quickly began to melt into a state of relaxation. "You can do it," he cheered monotonically, giving Ban a friendly thumbs up.

That was all the incentive Ban needed to let loose; he released his own tension, loudly groaning out incoherent cuss words and spilling himself inside the hot, inviting cavity of the Lust Sin's ass. He slumped over on top of Gowther, sighing in relief when his flaccid dick slowly slipped out of him, producing a horrible, wet noise. A long period of silence followed, and they just laid there together, basking in the aftermath of it all.

Just as Ban felt himself dozing off, Gowther began to squirm under him. He alleviated his weight off of his pal, giving him the space he needed to worm out from under him, and slide on to the floor like a pile of weighted laundry.

Gowther spoke up from the ground. "That was very pleasant, and much different than expected. I am all sticky."

"Fuckin' awesome," he huffed, still a bit dazed. "Thanks a lot for, uh, helping me out."

"It was a symbiotic relationship, of sorts; I appreciate your willingness to show me something interesting."

Lust stood up from his place on the floor, grabbing a tissue from the bedside dresser. He wiped the cum off of himself, cleaning out the crevice of his asscheeks and the plane of his tummy. Greed watched out of the corner of his eye as the mysterious man began to redress himself, unfolding all his clothes, and slipping them over his naked body; he began to slink out of the room.

"Seeya, my dude," Ban hollered once Gowther was standing in the doorway. "Are you going to sleep?"

He heard his hollers, and stopped in his tracks, only to simply state: "I am not tired."

The Sin of Greed watched as the Sin of Lust quietly shut his bedroom door, walking away and leaving no trace, besides the sound of his feet _tok-tok-tokking_ against the hard-wood.

Despite the confusion running through Ban's thoughts, one thing was made certain for him: Goats could be pretty sexy.


End file.
